My Little Fairytale
by Mrs. Ryoki
Summary: Mimi is a happy, energetic girl who is in love with chairmen Ken. One day, she is tricked into becoming Ken's bodyguard! Will her life ever be the same again? :Love Triangles:


**My Little Fairytale**

By: Mrs. Ryoki  
Story adaptation: Shinshi Doumei Cross

" "- speech  
' '- thoughts  
***- Mimi's POV  
vvv-flashback

* * *

'Good morning!' A cheerful girl with long brown hair exclaimed as she entered the kitchen.

***I am Tachikawa Mimi. I am a spirited fifteen year old!***

A pretty woman in her late thirty's glanced up from frying eggs. "Oh, Mimi-chan! You're up early today."

Mimi giggled; bringing a hand to her lips. "Fu fu, I've decided to take up a part time job in the morning too!"

A boy seated at the kitchen table narrowed his eyes. "You don't have to be so high spirited all the time…" He knitted his eyebrows while he munched on a piece of toast.

"WHAT? Even if it is a small amount, every bit of money we get can help our housekeeping! Do not take it lightly!" The girl's cheeks flushed as she frantically explained.

"Maybe I'll get a part time job too."

"No, no! Yamato, your job is to study! And may I add, there's a very important upcoming entrance exam next year! You're the important successor to the family business!" Mimi chided, wagging her index finger about.

"Before I forget, here is this month's salary, Ryokka-san!" Mimi squeaked as she held out an envelope full of money directed to the woman making breakfast. "Would you mind if I had a bit more rice this morning?"

Ryokka-san clasped her hands together and squealed, "Oh my! You can have as much rice as you want, Mimi-chan!"

A pokerfaced Yamato sat in his seat, grumbling. 'Here they go again…' 

***I'm actually an adopted daughter in this house; I'm not a real child of this family. But the Otomiya family raised me without discrimination.***

"We're off!" Mimi waved goodbye and headed off to school with Yamato.

***To help recover an almost bankrupt furniture company of the Otomiya's, I'm working my ass off at a part-time job everyday!***

"By the way, I heard you have a new president for the high school's student council..eto, the guy from the Ichijouji family?" Yamato queried.

***Yamato Otomiya is not my blood-related brother. He's Ryokka's child and is a pure genius. He's smarter than me, despite the fact that he is a year younger than I! ***

"Yup!" Mimi blushed instantly, her eyes sparkling. "Ken-sama from the Ichijouji family!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mimi~~ G'morning! Are you on your morning part-time job?" A girl with crimson eyes and short red hair called out.

The pretty brunette glanced up from sweeping the school's floors. "Morning Sora-chan! Yes I am!" She waved energetically with her free hand.

Sora eyed Mimi's maid uniform. "Eh! Your uniform is so kawaii!"

Mimi laughed and waved her hand to dismiss her school mate's comment. "He he, arigato!"

"Why do you have a part time job anyway? Is there something you can't tell your parents about?" The auburn-haired girl circled Mimi like a hawk, bombarding her with questions.

"Eh! Umm…yeah. Something like that." Mimi sweat dropped, not wanting to admit the real reason.

"You." A harsh voice called from behind.

Both girls swiveled around and to face a beautiful student with piercing cerulean eyes. "You're disturbing our path, Takenouchi-san. Get out of the way."

"Y-yes ma'am!"

"Izumi!" Mimi widened her eyes, releasing her broom in astonishment.

"Good morning Mimi-chan. You have leaves on your shoulder. You dropped your broom." Izumi remarked, as she picked off an orange leaf from the brunette's uniform.

Mimi grinned sheepishly and collected the fallen broom from the ground. "Ne, Izumi. Even if you have a lovely face, and you say such things like you did to Sora-chan, people will always be afraid of you! Not to mention, you're from the silver."

Izumi blinked. "If I have you, then that is enough, Mimi."

"IZUMI, I LOVE YOU~!" Mimi cried happily and jumped into the blonde's arms.

"But of course."

***The school I attend, Private Imperial Academy, is an extremely rich and recognized school. Almost all the students that are here are heirs or heiresses to a fortune. All the students are put into one of three groups:

**Gold**- Gold members are given a private room and have the highest authority.

**Silver**- Silver members can enter the Aerial garden, eat in the 'fashionable' cafeteria, and are allowed to wear their favorite shirt as a school uniform.

**Copper**- Copper members can use the student cafeteria, and must wear school uniforms. Miserable eh?

It's similar to economy class, business class and first class on an airplane! I'm a copper, by the way.

But it is a bit of a problem that common sense drives people to think the higher rank is better. In conclusion, copper members come from rich families. Silver members are very rich and noble, or from an old family. And…***

A sleek limousine parked itself out of the school gates. A boy with indigo hair stepped out of the vehicle, a serious expression on his face.

***The only person who is allowed to be a gold member is the President of the student council, also called Koutei.***

As the boy with amethyst eyes walked up the stairs of the school, passerby students bowed respectfully once seeing him.

***Ichijouji Ken, His Highness, Koutei.***

Mimi squeezed her eyes shut, dipping her upper body low as the president breezed past her.. 'Oh my god~! He's so…hot.' Her lids fluttered open once he was out of sight. Sighing, she slapped her warm cheeks.

'Ken-sama. Are you aware…that I am in love with you?'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morning meetings were always such a bore, but it was a daily tradition for the students in the academy.

Mimi laid her head on the desk dejectedly. "But I'm just a fake Cinderella. It's been three months I have been admitted into this school, and I haven't talked to him yet."

Izumi patted her friend's head soothingly. "There's no point of you falling in love with Koutei. He's always so busy taking care of matters for the student council. Each silver member needs to go through many rules and regulations to see him."

The brunette made a face at the attractive blonde next to her. "Uugh. It's not like that…! I just admire him …I don't…love him…" Mimi continued to mumble to herself.

"Did you know, it's rumored that he has a girlfriend?" Izumi stared at Mimi with emotionless eyes.

"NO WAY~!" Mimi shrieked, bolting from her seat.

The teacher cleared her throat. "You there! Be quiet!"

Stifled giggles erupted throughout the auditorium.

The overexcited girl blushed and sat back down in her seat, shaking her head. 'I'm going to lose points again!' She mentally cried.

"See? You're in love with him." Izumi placed her chin on a hand as she watched Mimi with a knowing glance.

"I don't believe it!" Mimi whispered determinedly, fixing her stare onto Izumi. "If Koutei had a girlfriend, his tie would have changed to a ribbon by now!"

The blonde girl flicked her honey hair behind her shoulder and snorted. "Who keeps such old traditions?"

***In the Imperial Academy, once two students become lovers, it is customary to exchange their tie and ribbon.***

"What do you mean," Mimi sniffed. "Do you hate Ken-sama, Izumi?"

"Not particularly. I despise all men." Izumi stated calmly. "I can already see you'll only be hurt. A beautiful cherry blossom gets its color from the body of a corpse beneath it. If you get close to him, you'll see a great difference from what you ideally see him as."

Mimi raised a finger in understanding. "I know! It's like Mount Fuji! For something so beautiful, it has a lot of garbage, right?"

A pokerfaced Izumi sweat dropped. "…Yes. Something like that."

Mimi sighed, giving up the argument with her friend. 'But…it's not Mount Fiji's fault is it?'

***I first fell in love with him when I was a child. It was when I first read the picture book he wrote. I was infatuated with it. I read it many times, over and over.***

vvvvvvvvvvvvvv

A four year old with huge eyes read a picture book to herself softly, using her pointer finger to follow the words. "There is a witch in the Waltz Haagen forest. 'Come home before the sheep are driven into their pens,' That's what every mother said to her kids.'"

"You really love that book, don't you, Mimi-chan? You'll be meeting that boy who wrote that at today's party!" Ryoka-san said cheerily.

'…Ken-sama…' At the party, the young girl's face was pink as she gazed at the boy from a faraway distance.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvv

***The next time I saw him was the winter of my ninth grade. He found me wandering by myself at night.***

vvvvvvvvvvvvvv

On a snow-white evening, a fourteen year old girl sulked in the corner of the street, drinking an ice coffee beverage.

Suddenly, a boy with beautiful cat-shaped eyes appeared, whispering words in her ear. "Don't be an insomniac on a night like this. You shouldn't cry alone." He reached out his hand and Mimi took it.

"Live your life how you want to," He said, smiling down at her.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvv

***In my memory, Ken-sama was always smiling. But since I've been attending Imperial Academy, his face has been so sullen.***

Mimi sighed, closing her eyes sorrowfully, not bothering to pay attention to the teacher drone on about school activities taking place this week.

***I haven't yet seen him smile.***

* * *

**A/N:** Hello minna! TBC? I'm not so sure. Reviews please! Oh, and I'm sorry but I've deleted the Michi fanfic 'Devoted to You!' It just wasn't working out...gomen, ne! 


End file.
